


Imperativi Biologici

by ArielMills



Category: House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Master/Servant, Master/Slave
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielMills/pseuds/ArielMills
Summary: Questa storia è stata ispirata da una frase che House pronuncia realmente (in un episodio della quinta stagione), parlando con Cameron: “"I need oral sex. I am pretty sure biological imperative qualifies as medical sense”.“Eri famoso per la tua natura irriverente e fuori dal comune, House, non ti importava di mettere in imbarazzo i pazienti, ma se una paziente avesse messo in imbarazzo te? Ci sarebbe riuscita, a prenderti alla sprovvista?”





	1. Chapter 1

 

" _I need oral sex. I am pretty sure biological imperative qualifies as medical sense._ "

Camminavo per i corridoi del _Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital_ -ero lì per questioni amministrative- quando ho sentito questa frase provenire da una stanza. Era stato il famoso House a pronunciarla, il medico zoppo misantropo ma geniale.

Poco dopo la giovane dottoressa Cameron, che in quel periodo era stata nominata supervisore delle scelte di House -doveva valutare se le questioni da lui sollevate avessero rilevanza medica o meno, per l'appunto- era uscita dalla stanza, e, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, non sembrava entusiasta all'idea di soddisfare il prepotente imperativo biologico del capo. La gente è strana, ho pensato. A me piacerebbe che l'affascinante House mi rivolgesse una frase simile, ed era proprio questo che pensavo quando ho incrociato lo sguardo del medico scorbutico che usciva dalla stanza. Appena un istante, per ritornare subito sui miei passi.

  
Era un'idea molto interessante, questa dell'imperativo biologico...non riuscivo a dirigere la mente altrove, per tutto il giorno. Lavoravo, e la mia mente era là, preparavo la cena, e la mia testa andava all'ennesima scena che avrei potuto rubricare alla voce "imperativo biologico", prima ancora che "desiderio", "fantasia sessuale". Dovevo fare qualcosa per uscire da quel loop, e House, che ne era la causa, sarebbe stato anche la soluzione, volente o nolente.  
Eri famoso per la tua natura irriverente e fuori dal comune, House, non ti importava di mettere in imbarazzo i pazienti, ma se una paziente avesse messo in imbarazzo te? Ci sarebbe riuscita, a prenderti alla sprovvista?

 

*

 

 

Sapevo che il giorno dopo House sarebbe stato di turno all'ambulatorio. Mi presentai, sperando di trovarlo.

 

Proprio quando l'ultimo paziente prima di me era uscito dalla stanza delle visite, House apre la porta e fa per andarsene. "Mi scusi, non se ne starà per caso andando? Ho una visita con lei...è una questione piuttosto urgente", lo fermo rimarcando l'ultima frase con fare allusivo.

"Il pronto soccorso è di là” mi squadra da capo a piedi e ciò che vede sembra piacergli abbastanza, e probabilmente è per questo che prosegue dicendomi "...ma dato che ha una visita con me, prego" e mi spinge leggermente verso la porta dell'ambulatorio, per poi chiuderla dietro di se’.

”L'ho già vista in giro o mi sbaglio?" mi chiede non appena mi siedo, posandomi addosso il suo sguardo indagatore.

"Sono una consulente...non è la prima volta che vengo qui. E anche io l'ho già vista, l'ho incrociata nei corridoi" gli spiego.

"Certo...io lavoro qua, come vede. Tra le cose che ci toccano c'è anche passare per i corridoi- non una delle peggiori. Siccome io sono speciale lo faccio con un bastone." sorride con sarcasmo "Credo non sia da me in veste di consulente oggi. Qual è il suo problema?" mi chiede.

"Sì, proprio così. Oggi non sono qui in veste di consulente" rispondo con un sorriso. Stavo per cedere all'imbarazzo e all'emozione di essere davanti a lui, ad un passo dal realizzare la mia fantasia, ma dovevo mantenere il controllo.

"Ecco, dottor House...in realtà il mio problema non è soltanto uno...e sono qui oggi perché lei è l'unico che potrebbe risolvere i miei problemi. Non solo perché è il medico più bravo..."

"Oh, mi ritiene investito da poteri divini?" mi blocca.

"Io...a lei interessa tutto ciò che ha una rilevanza medica, giusto? Tutto questo è di sua competenza" lo guardo intensamente negli occhi.

"Certo, sono un medico. Dove vuole arrivare?".

"A qualcosa di più piacevole di quanto sta pensando, probabilmente." gli rispondo, con sguardo malizioso.

"Prego?" mi chiede, con aria interrogativa, ma un po' anche affascinata, probabilmente pensando fossi pazza.

Mi sbottono la camicetta mostrando una generosa scollatura. La migliore risposta. Lui strabuzza gli occhi, incredulo, anche se non ci credo che nessuna paziente prima d'ora abbia ceduto al suo fascino. Probabilmente sì, anche perché tra l'incredulità un vivace desiderio subentra sul suo volto.

"Io so che lei è un esperto di imperativi biologici...di desiderio sessuale e fantasie sessuali come imperativi biologici...sa quanto è difficile resistere...e quanto resistere a questi imperativi faccia male alla nostra salute..." dico, con voce calda.

Lui, visibilmente confuso, fa finta di voler riprendere un contegno: "Signorina...lo sa che questo è un ambulatorio, che siamo all'interno di un ospedale...e che credo la fuori ci siano altri pazienti ad aspettare il loro turno" mi dice, sudando visibilmente.

 "...mentre invece un bell'orgasmo fa molto bene alla salute." proseguo, quasi non l'avessi sentito.

"Dottor House!" richiamo la sua attenzione -come se ce ne fosse bisogno-con voce decisa. "Questa è una questione di rilevanza medica. Se non la soddisfa, dovrò segnalarla per negligenza...e credo lei abbia già qualche segnalazione per il suo comportamento sopra le righe. Non si faccia una nemica...soprattutto quando può essere sua amica" lo sfioro, e gli apro un bottone della camicia, già un po' sbottonata.

"L'ho sentita, ieri, che diceva che aveva bisogno di sesso orale e che questo è un imperativo biologico...e quindi di interesse medico. E non è che la cosa vale solo per lei, dottor House?!" gli sbottono completamente la camicia e gli sfioro il petto. Ormai sono seduta sopra la sua scrivania, mentre lui è sulla sedia.

"Ma poi io non ho ricevuto sesso orale...non subito quando l'ho chiesto" mi dice, senza perdere il suo sarcasmo neanche sotto eccitazione.

"Ci sarà tempo anche per questo, dottor House...ma la paziente sono io. E ho delle questioni da sottoporle che meritano la sua attenzione." gli dico, accavallando le gambe davanti alla sua faccia, e alzando la gonna.

"Mi dica" mi fa, quasi ipnotizzato.

"Prima ho detto che non sono qui oggi solo perché lei è il dottore più bravo...tutti la cercano per questo, ma io anche per altri motivi. Quanto è sexy, dottor House...ogni volta che la vedo in questi corridoi mi devo trattenere dal saltarle addosso, lo sai, Greg?" Il tono confidenziale non sembra turbarlo, anzi...forse le prostitute che frequenta lo chiamano così...e tuttavia intendo ancora rimarcare il fatto che lui è un dottore.

"Dottor House, lei è dannatamente sexy, è per questo che oggi sono qua. Le mie fantasie sessuali -o meglio, imperativi biologici- non mi fanno dormire la notte... Lei è l'unico che può soddisfare i miei imperativi biologici, perché è proprio lei che li fa sorgere." lo guardo ancora più maliziosamente.

"Oh. Sono lusingato" mi dice.

"Ho tanti imperativi biologici, dottor House...il mio appetito sessuale è molto sviluppato e penso questo sia segno di buona salute, tuttavia, se non puoi soddisfarlo, non è esattamente salutare. Quando li avrò soddisfatti potrò dirmi appagata...e sarà merito suo. Vero?"

Mi tolgo la gonna e poggio i piedi ai lati della sua sedia, in modo da restare a cosce aperte proprio davanti la sua faccia. "Il mio imperativo biologico in questo momento è che lei mi lecchi immagino sappia dove, dottor House.

Non mi faccia aspettare ancora."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Strano, vedere Gregory House preso alla sprovvista. Forse nessuna paziente, prima di me, era arrivata a tanto. Lo vedo, un po' esitante, ma gli si legge negli occhi che sta per cedere e che non vede l'ora di sfilarmi le mutandine.

Lo incoraggio, abbassando l'elastico.

Il modo in cui mi guarda mi fa tremare, ma cerco di mantenere il controllo.

Ho un capogiro quando avvicina il suo volto alle mie cosce e prende l'elastico tra le labbra. La sua leggera barbetta mi pizzica il bassoventre ed ho un brivido, che si fa più forte e lungo quando mi sfila le mutandine con la bocca.

L'odore della mia eccitazione ha già riempito la stanza, e sentirlo nelle narici, mentre vedo il suo volto voglioso, mi stordisce.

La lentezza dei suoi movimenti mi sembra estenuante e allo stesso tempo inebriante, sto morendo dalla voglia di sentire quelle labbra e quella lingua. E non appena le sue labbra si posano, ecco definita la via dell'estasi.

Gregory House viene descritto come una persona chiusa, non attenta alle esigenze e al sentire degli altri, ma posso garantire che quel giorno House è stato molto generoso e si è prodigato al massimo per soddisfare le mie esigenze...del resto ero una sua paziente. E si sa che in fondo House ai suoi pazienti ci tiene.

Dovrebbe essere famoso anche per la sua abilità con la lingua, penso, mentre la sua bocca si fa strada con maestria tra tutti i punti clou del mio piacere. Scopro quanto può essere gentile Gregory House, mentre con delicatezza fa scorrere la lingua sul mio clitoride e poi lo succhia, assaporo quanto può essere rude quando passa ad un ritmo più sostenuto e da dei colpetti con la lingua e con la mano che mi mandano in visibilio.

La visione del suo volto immerso nella mia figa, dedito a darmi piacere, il piacere che mi scoppia direttamente nel cervello, non posso più trattenere i gemiti e sto per venire, e so che avrò orgasmi multipli a mai finire... "vai così!" lo incito.

Stringo la sua testa tra le cosce e vengo tremando, mentre lui beve la mia eccitazione e non smette di stimolarmi e immergersi nel mio lago, vengo ancora e ancora...sicuramente qualcuno ci starà sentendo, ma non riesco a trattenere il mio godimento e perdo il conto delle volte in cui vengo e la cognizione di tutto.

"E questo è solo il primo mio imperativo biologico che soddisfi, Greg", gli dico non appena riesco a prendere fiato, mentre lui è ancora tra le mie cosce.

"Non mi deludi, Greg...vieni", lo attiro a me e lo bacio, e sento i miei umori mischiati alla sua saliva, cosa che mi eccita ancora di più.

"Sai che uno dei miei imperativi biologici coincide con il tuo?" gli chiedo, mentre mi abbasso e apro la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Mi guarda contento come non l'avevo mai visto.

"Rilassati, il tuo lavoro è molto stressante, ti fa male la gamba, e hai bisogno di rilassarti un po'" gli dico con voce suadente, mentre lo invito a sdraiarsi sul lettino.

È una inebriante emozione, vedere Gregory House, il misantropo, il luminare inavvicinabile e geniale, alla tua mercé, rilassato ed eccitato su un lettino, che aspetta che tu voglia dargli l'estasi.

Mi metto cavalcioni sul letto e gli sfilo i pantaloni. Il suo petto e il suo ventre sono troppo attraenti per lasciarli senza attenzioni, così la mia bocca e le mie mani scorrono sui capezzoli, e a disegnare le linee del petto e dell'addome, prima di arrivare più in basso e iniziare a titillare la sua erezione che vedo molto promettente.

“Non mi deludi proprio, Greg" gli dico, mentre prendo tra le mani il suo membro, turgido ed eretto e ancora meglio di come lo avevo fino a quel momento immaginato. Inizio a succhiarlo.

Che emozione sentire il tuo membro entrare nella mia bocca e vedere l'estasi disegnarsi sul tuo volto, che godimento assaporare quest'asta così vigorosa, farla stare un po' tra i seni, e poi di nuovo in bocca, dentro e fuori dalla mia bocca, fuori e dentro, dentro e fuori, accerchiarla con le mie labbra, succhiare il glande, picchiettarlo con la lingua, succhiarlo ancora, fare entrare tutto il tuo cazzo nella mia bocca, farlo uscire, leccarlo ancora, succhiarlo ancora, tenere in pugno la tua eccitazione, le tue espressioni, i tuoi sospiri, una mano che mi scivola sulla figa e me la stringe perché sono maledettamente eccitata, mentre ti scopo con la bocca.

Che godimento aumentare il ritmo e sentire il tuo membro che freme e pulsa sempre di più, mentre mi prendi i capelli tra le dita, fino a quando esplodi nella mia bocca con un forte sussulto e mentre ti assaporo e ti ingoio godo anch'io.

"Ah, le prostitute dovrebbero temerti!" mi dici appena ti riprendi, gli occhi stretti dall'eccitazione e dal godimento.

“E invece sono una sua paziente, dottor House!" rispondo. "Non dimentichi che siamo qui per questioni di rilevanza medica. A questo punto, c'è un imperativo biologico che si è fatto prepotentemente rilevante" gli faccio presente, e prendo a toccarmi. “Devi scoparmi, Greg. Ho bisogno che mi riempi tutta, o morirò tra due minuti."


End file.
